Just My Wrong
by chanchan nanachan
Summary: "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk kalian semua. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahanku." "Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, Miku! Kau bisa saja mati!" Cerita melow pertama.. Gomen kalau jelek, RnR please.. New chapter setelah masa hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Minna! Aku balik lagi nih !

Kali ini AKu bikin cerita romance tapi tragedy, bisa di bilang cerita ancurlah.. T,T *pundung di pojokan

Len : Hoy, Author, kalo pundung terus, kapan ceritanya mulai?

Rin : Nih, Author*nyodorin jeruk

Semangat,ya!

Aish,Rin baik banget…oh, jangan terlalu formal gitu dong..

Rin,Len : Haii,,Baka nii-san!

* * *

Summary : "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk kalian semua. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahanku." "Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, Miku! Kau bisa saja mati!" Cerita tragedy romance pertamaku, maaf kalo ceritanya gag bisa hidup. Tapi aku sendiri suka cerita ini.

Disclaimer : gag perlu tanya lagi vocaloid udah jelas-jelas punya crypton and Yamaha. kalo vocaloid punya saya,hancur sudah mereka.

**Warning :** **cerita jelek,gag memenuhi EYD,hati-hati kalo baca,kalo nekat baca,mending siap-siap muntah(?)**

* * *

**Someone POV**

Untuk apa aku hidup. Aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Tuhan bersikap sangat tidak adil kepadaku. Tuhan sudah mengambil segalanya dariku. Aku sudah kehilangan orang yang kucintai, aku sudah kehilangan cahaya yang selalu menerangiku ,bahkan impianku pun kandas di tengah jalan.

Untuk apa aku harus hidup. Kenapa aku harus selalu hidup menderita seperti ini? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya? Semua ini terasa sangat memuakkan. Aku benar-benar sudah merasa bosan untuk hidup. Tapi, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa takut untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Kalau saja mereka tidak muncul, aku pasti tidak akan merasa takut untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

**Normal POV**

"Konnichiwa~" Suara seorang gadis memecahkan keheningan. Dengan riang, gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan oleh si penghuni ruangan serba putih itu.

"Len-kun~!Apa kabar? Kenapa murung begitu?"

Gadis itu meletakkan barang bawaanya di meja. Rambut twintailnya bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti langkah itu menatap wajah lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis itu diam sejenak lalu menyeret kursi kesamping ranjang dan duduk dengan manis di sana.

" Rin? Kau Rin,kan?"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda itu bisa melupakan suaranya begitu saja. Apalagi,pemuda itu malah menyebutkan nama seorang gadis yang terbaring koma di Rumah Sakit,membuat gadis itu tertunduk dalam sambil menahan air matanya.

"Bukan,Len-kun. Ini, aku. Miku." Gadis itu menjawab dengan lirih. Menatap pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"oh," Pemuda itu merespon dengan singkat. Membuat Miku semakin merasakan sakit di hatinya. Dia meremas ujung rok sekolahnya.

"Apa kau lapar, Len?" Miku berusaha berbicara dengan tenang, tampak sedikit nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya. Pemuda itu hanya diam saja. Miku memalingkan wajahnya,menatap ke arah foto yang diletakkan di atas meja. Foto seorang gadis honey blonde yang sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Tadi malam, aku bermimpi tentang Rin."

Pemuda honey blonde itu menolehkan wajahnya. Miku melirik pemuda itu sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Rin memarahiku habis-habisan. Dia bilang aku bodoh. Hanya karena aku tidak sanggup membuatmu memakan makanan yang kau bawa. Benar-benar aneh." Miku memaksakan senyumannya. Dia sadar, percuma saja tersenyum. Karena pemuda itu, tidak mungkin bisa melihat senyumannya,

"Kau memang bodoh, Miku. Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya. Tapi kau malah menahanku untuk tetap hidup di dunia busuk ini." Pemuda honey blonde itu memegang perban yang menutupi matanya,lalu merematnya kuat-kuat dan menariknya hingga lepas.

Miku sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Dia tidak menyangka ,pemuda itu akan melakukannya lagi. Miku bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas menarik tangan pemuda itu dari perbannya.

"Hentikan, Len!" Miku menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat-erat. Air mata Miku sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Dengan terisak-isak, Miku menarik tangan pemuda itu kuat-kuat dan menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Lepaskan, Miku!"Pemuda honey blonde itu menyentak tangan Miku. Tapi Miku tetap bertahan,dia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu terus.

"Tidak akan! Sudah cukup, Len! Hentikan!" Miku berteriak nyaring, membuat Len tersentak kaget dan diam. Suasana mendadak jadi hening, Hanya terdengar suara isakan tangis Miku.

"Pergilah, Miku.."

"Tidak!"

Miku menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping ranjang pemuda itu. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan. Tangisnya semakin hebat. Miku meremat dadanya kuat-kuat sambil menundukan kepala. Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya yang sedikit membengkak. Menetes sedikit demi sedikit dan membuat rok sekolahnya basah.

Pemuda honey blonde itu sedikit gusar. Tangannya meraba-raba udara yang kosong,berusaha mencari sosok sang gadis yang sedang menangis histeris. Miku menatap pemuda itu miris. Rasa sakit di hatinya sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Miku bangkit dari keterpurukannya,dan menhapus air matanya dengan ujung seragam sekolahnya.

"Kalau itu maumu… Baiklah.. Aku..Aku pergi, Len." Miku membalikkan badannya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Rambut twintailnya yang memiliki panjang tidak wajar itu,menyapu tangan sang pemuda honey blonde yang tetap meraba-raba udara yang kosong.

"Tidak, Miku! Dengarkan perkataanku dulu, Miku!" Si pemuda honey blonde itu bersusah payah turun dari ranjangnya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menyapu udara yang kosong. Langkahnya sangat kacau tak berarah. Miku menatap pemuda itu dengan hati yang semakin hancur. Tangannya bergetar saat memutar knop pintu.

"Jangan pergi, Miku. Aku mohon… Maaf, kan, aku Miku..Maaf.." Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Akulah yang salah. Aku tidak seharusnya memaksamu untuk melakukan sebenarnya tidak kau inginkan. Maafkan aku atas ketidakpekaanku ini, Len." Miku memberikan senyumannya yang sedikit dipaksakan. Mata teal aquanya menulusuri setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Tidak, Miku. Aku mohon, tetaplah disini." Pemuda itu kini berada dihadapan Miku, hanya saja, pemuda itu belum menyadari keberadaan Miku.

"Maafkan aku, Len. Aku harus pergi. Ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku janji." Miku meremat knop besi yang ada di genggamannya. Pemuda itu semakin panik. Tanganya dengan liar menyapu udara di hadapannya. Tangannya berhasil menyentuh rambut twintail gadis itu. Tapi belum sempat dia menemukan pemiliknya,gadis itu sudah memutar knop pintu dan terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Maafkan aku, Len… Sayonara… Arigatou,Len…" Miku berlari keluar ruangan,meninggalkan pemuda honey blonde yang terus meneriakkan namanya. Hati Miku sudah hancur untuk mendengar suaranya. Miku terus berlari, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang sudah ditabraknya, tidak peduli ke mana kakinya akan membawanya, Miku terus berlari.

BRUKK!

Miku mengaduh pelan, apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini terasa berputar-putar di kepalanya. Miku memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Miku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi ternyata pusing yang di rasakannya saat ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk bangun.

"Lho,Miku,ya?"

Miku menengadahkan kepalanya,menatap sosok orang yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Miku menyambut uluran tangannya. Terasa sangat lembut dan hangat. Pandangan Miku masih agak kabur, caranya berjalan masih sedikit sempoyongan. Orang itu menuntun Miku untuk duduk di bangku terdekat dengan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Miku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing. Memangnya yang kutabrak tadi apa?"

Miku memegangi kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya mulai jelas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Berusaha mencari titik kesadarannya.

"Itu," Orang itu menunjuk sesuatu disampingnya. Miku hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang di tabraknya. Sebuah papan spanduk Rumah Sakit, heh? Pantas saja Miku sampai terhuyung-huyung seperti saat Meiko mabuk.

" Lalu, kau menjenguknya lagi,Miku?"

Miku mengangguk perlahan. Mata teal aquanya menatap lemah pada orang yang ada dihadapannya. Rambut toscanya sama dengan milik Miku,mata teal aquanya yang teduh,dan jemarinya yang lentik sedang mengusap kepala Miku perlahan.

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan? Tidak biasanya kau begitu," Pemuda itu menatap miris pada saudaranya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Miku menjitak kepala pemuda itu dengan gemas.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku mau pulang duluan?" Miku menghadiahi pemuda itu dengan death glarenya. Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melayani pasien kalau kau terus menghancurkan syaraf memoriku, Miku!" pemuda itu balas menatap Miku dengan ditambahi death glare.

"Salahmu sendiri, sok jadi dokter di usia semuda itu, Mikuo." Miku menjitak kepala adiknya lagi. Mikuo mengaduh kesakitan dengan lirih.

"Bisa berhenti mukul kepalaku nggak, sih?" Mikuo menatap sinis pada kakaknya. Dua mata teal aqua saling beradu.

"Mau kugantung di jemuran lag i,hah?" Mendengar kata di gantung, Mikuo langsung kicep. Dia tidak berani menyahut perkataan kakanya yang sudah setingkat dengan banchou. Terdengar impossible bila mengingat wajah Miku yang manis dan imut, rambut yang diikat twintail seperti anak-anak dan lemah bila berhadapan dengan pemuda honey blonde.

"Maaf-maaf," Mikuo memohon maaf pada kakaknya. Bisa-bisanya harga diri seorang dokter hilang di hadapan seorang banchou. Apalagi dia kakanya sendiri.

"Oh, iya. Apa dia sudah mau makan?" Mikuo menepuk seragam dokternya yang sedikit berdebu lalu duduk di samping kakaknya. Miku hanya menggeleng perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mentupi setitik air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Mikuo menatap kakanya dengan ekspresi keheranan. Miku si banchou berubah menjadi Miku si cengeng ? Ayolah, Miku tidak akan menangis seperti ini kalau dia belum benar-benar hancur. Mikuo menyenderkan kepala kakaknya di dadanya yang bidang. Memeluk Miku dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku sudah putuskan, Mikuo."

Mikuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana keadaan kakaknya saat ini. Mikuo mengelus kepala Miku perlahan.

"Akulah, yang akan melakukannya."

Tangan Mikuo terhenti begitu saja. Iris teal aquanya membulat. Mikuo sangat terkejut, wajahnya berubah jadi pucat pasi. Tanpa sadar, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

"Jangan, Miku!" Mikuo menjauhkan tubuh Miku dari pelukannya. Mikuo memegang lengan Miku yang ramping tapi berisi. Miku hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tidak hanya setitik,tapi mengalir begitu saja. Air mata Miku menetes mengenai telapak tangannya yang tertelungkup diatas pangkuannya.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, kau bisa mati,Miku!"

Mikuo meneriakki Miku tepat di depan wajahnya. Miku hanya membuang muka. Sekeras apapun Mikuo menghalanginya,watak banchou Miku akan mematahkannya begitu saja. Miku menatap wajah pasien-pasien Rumah Sakit tempat Mikuo bekerja dengan lemah. Mungkin apa yang dilakukannya adalah tindakan bodoh,tapi akan lebih bodoh lagi kalau Miku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bukan hanya 1 yang mereka butuhkan, tapi lebih!" Mikuo menggoyangkan tubuh Miku. Berharap Miku sadar akan tindakan gilanya. Tapi,tekad Miku sudah terlanjur bulat. Miku akan melawan kematian demi nyawa orang yang disayanginya.

"Miku!"

"Tidak, Mikuo. Miku sudah lama mati. Yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini bukanlah Miku."

Miku bangkit dari kursi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Mikuo menarik pergelangan tidak memberikan respon apapun, tatapannya tetap lurus menatap kedepan. Mata teal aquanya menelusuri setiap sudut halaman rumah sakit. Seolah-olah sedang mencari sosok yang tidak mungkin tampak sebelum Miku mati.

"Tapi, Miku…"

"Kau mau melakukannya dengan tanganmu sendiri atau aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri?" Mata teal aqua Miku menatap sosok pemuda biru yang sedang membawa sekantung es krim berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak Rumah Sakit. Pemuda biru itu menyadari sedang diperhatikan, dia menoleh sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Miku. Pemuda itu berlari mendekat, Miku menghepaskan genggaman Mikuo dengan sekali sentakan.

"Kau harus tutup mulut, Mikuo. Atau aku yang akan membungkam mulutmu untuk selamanya." Miku berlalu meninggalkan Mikuo yang diam terpaku.

"Konnichiwa,Mi..eh?" Perkataan pemuda itu terhenti saat Miku melewatinya begitu saja. Pemuda itu keheranan dengan tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi,pemuda itu mendekati Mikuo yang sedang melakukan headbang di kursi taman. Bibirnya seperti komat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Mikuo?" Pemuda biru itu duduk di samping Mikuo. Mikuo tersentak lagi saat Kaito membuat kata-kata Miku terngiang kembali dikepalanya. Mikuo menggeleng perlahan sambil mengangkat bahu. Pemuda itu tidak bertanya lagi. Dia sibuk dengan es krim di genggamannya saat ini.

"Kau mau menjenguk Len,Kaito?" Mikuo mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku juga mau menjenguk Rin." Kaito menyodorkan es krim rasa negi kesukaan duo Hatsune. Tapi, Mikuo malah menolaknya. Kaito sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah Mikuo yang tumben menolak sesuatu yang berunsur negi.

"Sudah kau temukan orangnya?"

"Ya, untuk mereka berdua, orang itu rela mati." Mikuo memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan berdenyut. Kaito melonjak girang, membuat es krim di tangannya tumpah begitu saja. Mikuo hanya melirik sekilas lalu bersikap acuh tak acuh. Kaito semakin heran dengan perubahan tingkah Miku yang tadi melewatinya begitu saja dan Mikuo yang acuh tak acuh pada es krimnya. Padahal, biasanya Mikuo tak segan-segan untuk menendang Kaito yang sering menumpahkan es krimnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kau bergegas, Kaito. Masih ada sisa waktu sebelum orang itu mati di tanganku. Ucapkan selamat tinggal dan terimakasih padanya." Mikuo menatap telapak tangannya yang agak pucat. Kaito menepuk bahu pemuda itu perlahan,

"Katakan padaku siapa orang itu." Mikuo menggeleng perlahan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Kaito yang memang IQnya rada-rada tengkurep cuma bisa menatap Mikuo dengan ekspresi keheranan.

"Orang itu tidak pernah jauh dari kalian. Carilah sendiri, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Ini rahasia pihak Rumah Sakit." Mikuo bangkit dari bangku taman dan pergi sambil membawa papan spanduk dengan muka masam. Kaito semakin heran dengan tingkahnya.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat. Seorang gadis twintail sedang menatap gedung rumah sakit dari kejauhan. Matanya terus menerus menatap gedung itu lekat-lekat. Menanamkannya di memorinya yang paling dalam. Dan menandainya sebagai tempat perpisahan,

Gadis itu memalingkan tubuhnya perlahan,tampak setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Langkahnya sedikit di percepat,dengan berat hati gadis itu mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah berjuang,Miku. Ini semua kau lakukan demi mereka. Bukan untuk siapapun. Kematianmu,tidak boleh sampai teringat oleh mereka. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah melakuakan semuanya sesuai skenariomu. Drama sudah di mulai dari sekarang,"

* * *

Yey! Udah selesai! Udah selesai!

Rin : heh,chan! Kenapa aku biasa koma kayak gitu? Kalo ceritanya selesai, berarti koma selamanya, dong?

ah,iya,ya. Maafkan aku soal itu, Rin.

Len : dasar bobdoh, tinggal buat chapter berikutnya saja. Gitu aja, kok, susah.

huwaa! Kau pintar,Len!

Rin : Nah,tanpa banyak bicara, kami tunggu reviewnya. Oh,iya. Ada pesan dari author.

**Kalo gag ada review,berarti ceritanya cuma sampai disini. ...**

Miku : nah, kalo gitu, aku saja yang tutup obrolan kali ini. Berhubung author lagi gantung Len di pohon cabe, Rin yang lagi pundung, sama chara-chara yang belum muncul, aku mengucapkan **terima kasih, sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita gag becus ini**.

Dadah! ^,^/

REVIEW PLEASE..


	2. Chapter 2

Yippi! I'm come back! Adakah yang kangen denganku? XD *di lempar sepatu sama readers

Oh,iya. Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review ceritaku.. *membungkukkan badan

Nah,nah… Kali ini tugas Lenny untuk membaca summary!

Len: dasar! Ekhem,baiklah..

Summary : "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk kalian semua. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahanku." "Tidak!Jangan lakukan itu,Miku!Kau bisa saja mati!" Cerita tragedy romance pertama chan,maaf kalo ceritanya gag bisa hidup. Tapi chan sendiri suka cerita ini.

Disclaimer : gag perlu tanya lagi vocaloid udah jelas-jelas punya crypton and Yamaha. kalo vocaloid punya saya,hancur sudah mereka.

**Warning :** **cerita jelek,gag memenuhi EYD,hati-hati kalo baca,kalo nekat baca,mending siap-siap muntah(?)**

* * *

~(_ _)~

Miku menatap kalender negi yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, sudah banyak tanda silang berwarna merah disana. Tinggal beberapa lagi untuk mencapai tanggal dengan lingkaran hitam yang tebal disana. Miku menyilang tanggal hari ini. Tanggal 21 Juli, gadis itu melempar spidonya begitu dia menyilang tanggal hari ini. Handphonenya berdering pelan, dengan malas gadis tosca itu menoleh ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menemukan benda kecil berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang diberi hiasan gantungan 2 negi yang menyilang. Miku mengambil benda berisik itu dan menatap layar handphonenya.

Ada e-mail yang masuk. Miku sedikit ragu untuk membuka e-mail yang ternyata dari Kaito, si maniak es krim yang bertemu dengannya di Rumah Sakit seminggu yang lalu. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Miku membuka e-mail itu.

"Cih,! E-mail yang sama lagi." Miku membuang benda kecil itu ke atas tempat tidur. Sebuah e-mail yang sama, yang selalu dia dapat selama seminggu ini. Sebuah e-mail dari Kaito, tapi mengatas namakan seorang pemuda honey blonde, Len.

'Aku merindukanmu, Miku. Kenapa kau tidak datang menjengukku lagi? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Miku. Hanya kau yang kumiliki sekarang ini,'

"Cih!"

Miku mendecih lagi, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Miku sedikit merasa bersalah setelah dia meninggalkan Len sendirian di Rumah Sakit. Miku merasa dirinya terlalu egois. Len sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi,yang dibutuhkan Len hanyalah kekuatan untuk mengambil puing-puing yang tersisa dan menyatukannya lagi. Hal sama yang terjadi saat Miku membuat Meito dan Luki koma di Rumah Sakit. Miku terlalu ceroboh, dia membuat dirinya terlalu terbawa emosi.

Ingatan Miku kembali lagi pada saat-saat di mana dia membuat Meito dan Luki terluka hinggga koma di Rumah Sakit.

Di sana, disebuah gedung tua yang sudah lama terbengkalai. Miku berdiri dengan gaya menantang pada segerombolan pemuda di hadapannya, Miku tidak seorang diri. Di sampingnya, ada Meito, Luki, Gumo, Gakupo, bahkan Len dan Kaito pun ada disana. Di belakang mereka, sudah ada Mikuo yang siap untuk menjadi tenaga medis kapan saja.

Miku menatap sekeliling, dia menghitung jumlah lawannya kali ini. 8 melawan 20, pasti akan terjadi pertarungan yang menarik. Miku tertawa kecil saat melihat ketua mereka hanya berdiri di belakang saja. Ternyata ,cara Miku tertawa membuat lawannya menjadi geram.

Satu pukulan di layangkan pihak lawan. Tapi dapat dihindari Miku dengan mudah. Gadis pemegang sabuk hitam taekondow itu meremat lengan lawan yang berani memukulnya dan terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah. Pria malang itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya yang sudah di patahkan oleh Miku. Miku kembali menatap lawannya yang masih tersisa. Tinggal 19 orang lagi.

Lawan Miku bukanlah lawan biasa. Mereka dulunya adalah anak buah dari Zaito, sepupu Kaito. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, Zaito sudah lama berdiri dipihak Miku setelah Miku berhasil menumbangkannya tanpa membuat Zaito luka sedikitpun. Entah bagaimana cara Miku melakukannya, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Tiba-tiba, mereka semua bergerak maju. Bersiap menerjang Miku dan kawan-kawannya. Baku hantam pun terjadi. Miku hanya berdiri sambil mengamati mereka. Tongkat besi yang dia ambil dari lawannya, dipukul-pukulkan ke udara. Mencoba seberapa kuatnya tongkat itu.

Miku bergerak maju,dengan sekali hantam,Miku sudah membuat seorang pria botak mengalami patah tulang di punggungnya. Miku terus merangsek maju. Perlahan tapi pasti, musuhnya berjatuhan satu persatu. Dan yang paling mencenangkan adalah,mereka yang ada dipihak Miku,tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun. Bahkan,Kaito yang IQnya rada-rada tengkurap, tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun. Miku menghitung sisa lawannya, tinggal 3 orang. Sekali gebrak, Miku pasti sudah bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Tapi Miku salah, 2 pria yang tersisa dan sang ketua genk mereka malah tertawa lebar. Lalu dengan langkah yang mantap, 2 pria itu merogoh saku celana mereka dan menodong pistol ke arah Miku. Miku sangat terkejut luar biasa, apalagi 2 pria itu sudah siap menarik pelatuknya.

"sayaounara,onihime.."

Dorr! Dorr!

Suara tembakan bergema kesegala penjuru ruangan. Kaito dan Len merangsek maju dan menghajar 3 orang itu sekaligus sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk mereka. Miku jatuh terduduk. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari sudut matanya. Mikuo berlarian mendekat dan segera memberikan pertolongan. Tapi bukan untuk Miku.

Tapi untuk Meito dan Luki, Miku menjerit histeris melihat pemandangan berdarah didepan matanya. Sebelum pelatuk itu ditarik,Meito dan Luki sudah berlari terlebih dahulu dan bersiap menjadi rompi anti peluru untuk Miku. Miku tak henti-hentinya menangis histeris. Dia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Gakupo memeluk Miku dengan erat. Berusaha menenangkan Miku dari rasa takutnya. Gumo menepuk kepala Miku perlahan dan berkata,"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Mikuo saat ini sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga. Jadi, tenanglah Miku."

Miku memeluk Gakupo semakin erat,menumpahakan air matanya dipelukan anak buahnya. Mikuo sudah selesai memberikan pertolongan pertama. Samar-samar terdengar suara sirine ambulance dari kejauhan. Ambulance yang dipanggil oleh Kaito.

"Luka tembak di dada kanan Luki dan perut pada Meito. Tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja, mungkin mereka akan mengalami koma karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah." Mikuo menjelaskan keadaan Meito dan Luki untuk saat ini sambil menatap wajah temannya itu yang menahan sakit luar biasa.

"Tidak terlalu parah, Mikuo?" Miku bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar kacau. Mikuo hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil menatap 2 temannya yang sedang terbaring di dekat Kaito dan Len.

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak seharusnya mereka menolongku, seharusnya akulah yang terbaring di sana! Bukan mereka!" Miku menangis semakin histeris. Tak ada yang berani menyahut perkataan Miku.

Ambulance datang, perawat yang turun dari mobil itu,langsung membawa tubuh Meito dan Luki masuk. Ada 2 ambulance di sana. Miku boleh memilih ambulance mana yang akan dia Miku hanya menggeleng. Teman-temannya pun paham akan keadaan Miku. Akhirnya,Mikuo dan Len memilih tinggal untuk membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan.

"Ini semua salahku. Hanya salahku. Aku sudah tidak berhak mengatur kalian lagi. Kalian sudah bebas sekarang." Miku menatap 2 mobil ambulance yang melaju menuju Rumah Sakit. Mikuo dan Len hanya saling berpandangan dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"Kalian sudah bebas sekarang. Terbanglah dari sangkar emasku, terbanglah menuju jalan yang kalian pilih. Bentangkanlah sayap kalian,dan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Mikuo dan Len semakin kebingungan dengan perkataan sang banchou kesayangan mereka. Miku melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan medan pertempuran. Len berteriak nyaring memanggil nama Miku. Tapi,Miku tetap berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan biarkan sayap kalian patah. Karena,setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan merajut sayap kalian. Kini, aku sudah bukan si banchou lagi. Aku sudah tidak berhak mendapatkan gelar itu. Aku sudah gagal melindungi kalian. Selamat tinggal."

Pikiran Miku kembali lagi pada dunia nyata. Sebuah putaran film tentang masa lalunya,membuat hati Miku terasa sakit. Miku kembali menyalahkan kebodohan teman-temannya,yang terus memaksanya untuk tetap menyandang gelar 'banchou'.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Miku. Sedikit lagi."

Miku berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Dia bergegas bangkit dan mengambil tas selempang dan handphonenya. Miku memakai topi warna hitam dan baju terusan warna putih yang dipakaikan jaket hitam. Miku berlarian keluar rumahnya untuk mengunjungi Len,melaksanakan babak baru skenarionya.

"Konbawa,!" suara seorang gadis memecahkan suasana. Kaito bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas menyambut kedatangan gadis twintail yang membawa sekeranjang buah dan setumpuk CD MP3 yang masih baru.

Seorang pemuda honey blonde yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang sedikit kebingungan untuk menebak nama dari tamunya kali ini. Gadis twintail itu duduk dikursi yang tadi di duduki oleh Kaito.

"Apa kau lupa padaku, Len?"

"Miku!" ucap pemuda honey blonde itu dengan riang.

Tangannya meraba-raba udara kosong di hadapannya. Berusaha mengangkap sosok gadis yang namanya dipanggil tadi. Miku menangkap tangan pemuda itu dan meletakkannya di kedua pipinya yang kemerahan karena dinginnya udara malam. Perasaan hangat menjalar di pipi Miku, Miku menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah begitu sadar dia telah memegang wajah sang banchou yang tidak bisa di pegang seenaknya. Seperti sebuah boneka porselin yang sangat mahal, Miku menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Kaito saja sampai menjatuhkan sekotak es krim yang dia siapkan untuk Miku makan.

"Len! Saatnya…"

Sebuah suara memecahkan suasana. Mau tidak mau Kaito harus mengalihkan wajahnya dari momen-momen yang sangatlah langka itu. Di depan pintu sana, berdirilah Mikuo dan Gakupo yang cuma bisa diam saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Suasana mendadak hening lagi.

Merasa aneh dengan keadaan, Miku memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Len. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat imut. Mata teal aquanya membulat besar dan bercahaya, pipinya berwarna semu kemerahan, bibirnya yang basah karena lip blam sedikit terbuka.

Pemandangan yang sangat langka itu sampai membuat Gakupo tanpa sadar mimisan di tempat. Miku hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan sangat imut saat melihat Gakupo mimisan dengan hebat. Membuat Mikuo sampai berharap kakak kesayangannya itu mau menjalin hubungan terlarang dengannya. Kaito sampai berharap Miku mau jadi boneka porselin pengganti es krim kesayangannya,dan Gakupo bahkan sampai berharap Miku mau jadi permaisurinya. Tapi,Len hanya bisa diam. Nasibnya terlalu malang, hingga dia tidak bisa melihat adegan langka yang terjadi hari ini.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau kalian akan mati!" Miku berbicara dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa datar. Tapi, sekalipun tanpa ekspresi,kalau Miku sudah mengancam seperti itu,itu artinya ada 2 pilihan. Memilih menurut atau di gantung di jemuran Rumah Sakit.

Suasana kembali hening, tampak ada 3 roh yang terbang melayang meninggalkan tubuh 3 orang pemuda yang tergeletak begitu saja. Miku acuh tak acuh pada roh-roh yang malang tiu, dia masih saja bermain-main dengan tangan Len,yang membuat wajah Len semakin memerah.

"Mi.. Miku.. bi.. bisa kau lepaskan.. tanganku?" Len tergagap-gagap saat bicara, tampak keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Miku terdiam dan menatap Len yang sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Apa kau punya permintaan,Len?" ucap Miku tiba-tiba sambil menundukkan kepala.

"eh,"

"Setiap orang pasti punya permintaan yang dipendam dalam lubuk hatinya sendiri. Dan kau, Len. Apa permintaanmu? Siapa tahu aku bisa mengabulkannya untukmu."

"Aku.. yang aku inginkan..itu…" Len tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia hanya menunduk dalam sambil meremat selimutnya.

"Mata,itu yang kau butuhkan. Iya, kan, Len?" Miku membenahi topinya yang hampir lepas sambil memandangi jasad-jasad dari manusia tidak bersalah di dekat kakinya.

"Aku..memang ingin bisa melihat lagi. Aku ingin melihat wajah Rin yang tersenyum lagi, aku ingin melihat langit senja saat kita berkumpul di atap sekolah, aku ingin melihat Kaito yang selalu berlari mengejar truk es krim, aku ingin melihat teman-teman genk kita yang sering bertengkar karena hal kecil, dan aku ingin melihatmu lagi, Miku…" Len mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba mengingat kembali sisa-sisa ingatan yang ada dalam pikirannya. Miku menoleh ke arah Len,dan beranjak dari kursinya perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun.

" Aku ingin melihat Miku…Sebagai banchou kesayangan kami semua, yang selalu berdiri di garis depan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, yang selalu mati-matian melindungi kami semua…Ya, itulah keinginanku. Aku ingin melihat Miku yang selalu terlihat keren di mataku."

Len mengangkat tangannya dan meraba perban yang melilit matanya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, sebuah senyum simpul yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Miku yang sedang menyeret tubuh anak buahnya ke luar ruangan. Miku merasakan panas di wajahnya,jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mikuo yang nyawanya berhasil terkumpul kembali,hanya mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali saat melihat wajah kakaknya yang sedang merona itu.

"Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku…" Len menyibak selimutnya ke samping. Dengan susah payah,dia mencoba turun dari ranjang Rumah Sakit. Tangannya meraba-raba udara kosong di hadapannya. Miku sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Len,dia bergegas melempar 3 tubuh itu keluar ruangan tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dulu.

Bruuukkk!

Sebuah suara yang mampu mengembalikan 2 nyawa sekaligus ke dalam raga pemiliknya. Gakupo dan Kaito mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya terbentur tembok lorong Rumah Sakit akibat perlakuan Miku. Mikuo hanya bisa menatap punggung kakaknya dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas. Benar-benar perlakuan seorang gadis yang luar biasa.

"akh!" Len jatuh terjerembab saat kakinya tidak sengaja menabrak kursi yang ada di samping ranjang tempat tidurnya. Len mengerang pelan, telinganya dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki orang yang berlari mendekat.

"Len, kau baik-baik saja?" Miku menyingkirkan kursi yang menindih kaki Len dengan sekali tendang dan membantu Len berdiri. Len menggeleng,dia lebih memilih duduk di lantai, Miku menurut saja dan ikut duduk dihadapan Len.

"Apa…yang menurutmu lebih penting, Len?" Miku menyondongkan wajahnya ke depan, walaupun Len tidak bisa melihatnya,tapi dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Miku di dekatnya. Tangannya terangkat kedepan dan membelai rambut teal Miku dengan sangat lembut. Di kecupnya rambut teal itu perlahan dengan sangat lembut dan berhasil membuat wajah pemiliknya merona.

"Sesuatu yang sanggat berharga untukku. Sesuatu yang telah membuatku sadar akan pentingnya keberadaan dia dalam hidupku…" Miku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Ternyata banchou kita ini kesulitan mencerna kata-kata Len. Mikuo merangkak masuk keruangan dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak membuat keberadaanya di ketahui oleh Miku. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya dan dengan sangat cepat,dia sudah bisa menangkap alur dari pembicaraan konyol itu.

"Hanya kau yang kuinginkan, Miku…" Ucap Len sambil tersenyum lebar pada Miku,

BLUSH!

Wajah Miku langsung merah padam mendengarnya,jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat,ah,tidak. mungkin lebih dari itu. Mikuo yang mendengarnya langsung jaw drop, dan mengakibatkan hal fatal yang mungkin akan disesalinya untuk seumur hidupnya,secara tidak sengaja,kepalanya membentur pinggiran pintu dengan keras dan menimbulkan efek bunyi 'BUAK!' yang sampai membuat orang-orang di sekitar lorong menengok ke arah Mikuo yang sedang berguling-guling kesakitan di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit.

"mati aku, mati aku," Mikuo masih sempat-sempatnya mengucapkan kekesalannya saat acara guling berguling berlangsung dengan dramatis.

Luar biasa, tak ada seorangpun dari ruangan itu yang menyadari ke-gajean tingkah Mikuo di depan pintu. Gakupo dan Kaito hanya cengo menatap sahabatnya merintih kesakitan sambil berguling-guling di lantai sambil menggelenng-gelengkan kepala.

'dokter bodoh!' batin Gakupo yang sedang menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan miris.

'demi semua es krimku, tak kusangka Mikuo ternyata mengalahkan kebodohanku..' batin Kaito yang menatap dengan malas ke arah Mikuo.

Sementara itu, dengan sangat terpaksa, author gaje ini memindahkan setting secara paksa ke dalam ruangan Len.

"Le..Len…Ka..kau.." Miku memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Mata tealnya tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Len yang tampak manis saat tersenyum. Seperti wajah Rin yang selalu tampak hangat setiap gadis itu tersenyum. Mendadak ada perasaan aneh di hati Miku,sangat menyesakkan dan sakit begitu dia mengingat Rin.

"Aku menyayangi Miku, lebih dari apapun…"

Miku tersentak kaget mendengarnya,dia tidak menyangka Len akan sampai mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bagaimana bisa? Miku menggantikan posisi Rin yang seharusnya selalu berada di peringkat teratas di hati Len dalam sekejap,?

Miku semakin merasa sesak di hatinya. Terasa sangat menyakitkan,menggores-gores hatinya dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan. Miku bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas selempangnya. Len sedikit kebingungan dengan suara berisik di sekelilingnya. Gakupo dan Kaito mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Mikuo segera menyudahi acara berguling-gulingnya itu dan menatap wajah kakaknya yang berubah masam.

"Maafkan aku, Len. Tapi aku berjanji, aku pasti akan mengabulkan permohonanmu itu.." Miku bergegas keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Len meneriakkan namanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau pergi,Miku? Bukankah, kau berjanji akan mengabulkannya? " Miku terhenyak sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya, rasa sakit di hatinya sudah membuat gadis ini buta akan keberadaan orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Yang sedang menyaksikan drama menyedihkan dari sang banchou.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya..dengan caraku sendiri.." Ucap Miku sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Len. Melewati Mikuo yang sedang menunduk sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat. Melewati Kaito dan Gakupo yang kebingungan sambil menatap Miku sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Walaupun harus mati…"

Miku menatap langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang. Udara malam berhembus perlahan. Ujung rambut gadis itu bergoyang dipermainkan angin. Miku melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gedung Rumah Sakit dengan arah yang tidak menentu. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam yang mencekam…

~(_ _) ~

* * *

Yatta! Chap 2 selesai!

Ah,iya. Pemirsa sekalian,maafkan chan bila masih banyak typo yang bertebaran,ya!

He,he ..peace men..030)v

*ditabokk

Nah,di sini aku juga mau ngucapin "makasih buat yang udah repot-repot nge-review ceritaku, aku seneng banget ada yang mau ngereview! XD"

Oh,iya. Buat readers terhormat,aku minta review kalian semua,ya! Tolong di comment bila ada salah-salah..

Biar aku bisa memperbaikinya…

Arigatou…

**REVIE,PLEASE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Yatta! Aku kembali minna! *teriak pake toa

Len : berisik! Tutup mulutmu author jelek!

woy! Santai,bro.. nggak usah ngomong gitu,

Len : salahmu sendiri,BAKA! Lebih baik kau kembalikan toa bodohmu itu pencuri!

apa? Kau mau berantem hah! Ayo ?

Len : cih,jangan menangis kalau kau kalah!

siapa takut! Dasar twincest payah!

-adegan di skip paksa-

Rin: nee,minna..

Ada wasiat dari si baka author,nih *woy! Gue masih hidup!*. Soal review,akan dibalas lewat pm. Nah, kalau begitu,aku yang bacakan disclaimernya..

Summary : "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk kalian semua. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahanku." "Tidak!Jangan lakukan itu,Miku!Kau bisa saja mati!"

Disclaimer : gag perlu tanya lagi vocaloid udah jelas-jelas punya crypton and Yamaha. kalo vocaloid punya saya,mungkin mereka sudah tinggal kenangan.. ho,ho,ho

**Warning :** **cerita jelek,gag memenuhi EYD,hati-hati kalo baca, penuh typo gaje,kalo nekat baca,mending siap-siap muntah(?)**

* * *

**Just My Wrong**

Chapter 3

**Mikuo POV**

"Nee,Mikuo.. Apa, Miku membenciku? Kenapa.. dia tidak datang lagi? Padahal ini, sudah memasuki minggu ke 3 sejak kedatangan terakhirnya waktu itu.."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya, aku melirik ekspresinya sebentar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Wajah yang penuh kekecewaan dan keputusasaan. Yah,memang sih, Miku sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi, semakin sering dia berada di sisinya, hal itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin terluka.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mengamati data-data perkembangannya. Aku mendesis pelan saat melihat nama Miku yang dicantumkan sebagai pendonornya, dengan geram, aku mencoret nama itu dengan bolpoin dan membuat kertas itu robek sedikit di bagian yang ku coret.

"Ada apa, Mikuo?"

"Tidak," dengan cepat aku membalas pertanyaannya, berharap agar dia tidak bertanya lebih dari itu. Tampaknya, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya ke atas,seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Atau dia memang sedang berpikir.

"Len,"

"ya.." Suara Len terdengar lemah, aku kembali menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha menyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau tindakan gila Miku itu wajar.

"Aku punya berita bagus untukmu.."

Len menoleh cepat. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan dunia 'tanpa cahaya'-nya tu. Buktinya, dia menoleh ke arah yang benar. Aku sedikit merasa senang dengan kemajuannya itu, tapi….  
"Len, aku sudah menemukan, orang yang akan menjadi pendonormu, juga untuk Rin.."

Len tidak menyahut. Dia hanya diam sambil membiarkan mulutnya tebuka lebar. Oh, ayolah. Tidak mungkin, kan ,kalau rumah sakit membuat seseorang berubah menjadi seperti BaKaito?

"Be..benarkah? BENARKAH ITU, MIKUO!"

Tiba-tiba Len berdiri dari ranjang dan berteriak dengan keras. Aku sampai menjatuhkan data-data Len saat itu juga, terlalu terkejut dengan tingkahnya yang melebihi kata 'normal' itu.

"Hati-hati,Len.. Nanti kau bi-" Terlambat..

Bruakk!

"Ittai.."

"Dasar bodoh!" aku segera berlari mendekat, si shota kagamine itu, jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas ranjang, anak itu benar-benar aneh. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Miku sampai mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk Len dan Rin?

"Benarkah itu? Benarkah itu Mikuo! Kau.. Kau tidak bohong,kan?"

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Bahkan,aku sampai lupa,sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas seperti ini gara-gara kelakuan Len hari ini.

"Kau harus mentraktirku sup negi selama sebulan kalau kau benar-benar tidak mempercayai kata-kata temanmu sendiri!" Bentakku dengan sedkit nada ancaman. Mungkin hal ini bisa kumanfaaatkan, terdengar jahat memang. Tapi,pasti menyenangkan.

"Kenapa tidak meminta Miku membuatkan sup negi untukmu? Toh, buatannya juga tida kalah enak dengan yang ada di café."

Sesak.

Ya,itulah yang kurasakan. Saat aku mendengarnya menyebut nama Miku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan,aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau rasanya bakal sesakit ini. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memukul wajah Len dan berteriak memakinya untuk mengungkapkan semua kenyataan yang sebenarnya padanya. Tapi, itu pasti akan membuat Miku marah padaku. Aku tidak mau, kalau harus menghadapi kenyataan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

"Woi, Mikuo?"

Aku terserentak kaget. Cepat-cepat ku buang pemikiran negatifku tadi. Aku bergegas membantu Len berdiri dan mendudukkanya di tepi ranjang. Lalu mengambil data-data Len yang jatuh berserakan dan membersihkannya sebentar.

"Nah, Len. Sesuai hasil pemeriksaan, operasimu akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi."

Dan tinggal 3 hari lagi, Miku masih bisa melihat wajahmu. Kau harus bergegas Len, waktumu tinggal sedikit.

"Tapi.."

Aku terserentak kaget lagi. Ukh, kenapa aku melamun terus sejak tadi, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Miku? Entah kenapa rasa sakit terus mendera perasaanku.

"Bukankah, persiapannya butuh waktu yang lama? Aku tidak tahu kalau operasiku bakal secepat itu."

Len mengatakannya dengan wajah seolah-olah tanpa beban sedikitpun. Ingin sekali aku memukul wajahmu, Len. Kalau saja aku tidak takut akan bagaimana reaksi Miku kalau aku memukulmu, pasti kau sudah babak belur sejak kemarin-kemarin. Tunggu, aku? Kenapa aku jadi sepeduli itu pada perasaan Miku? Padahal, kami biasanya selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh akan perasaan kami. Apa.. apa yang terjadi..

"Mikuo? "

"Ah,iya. Begini Len, pendonormu itu memintaku untuk melakukannya secepat mungkin. Lagipula, kondisimu sudah sangat bagus untuk melakukan operasi."

Sakit..

"Ah, benarkah itu. Dengan begini,aku bisa segera melihat wajah Rin dan teman-teman! Senangnya!" Len berteriak dengan sangat gembira. Hatiku semakin sakit saat aku mendengar bukan nama Miku yang dia sebutkan pertama kalinya, aku semakin kesal pada Len.

"Oh, iya Mikuo."

"Ada apa?" Aku berusaha mati-matian membuat suasana di sekelilingku menjadi normal. Aku menelan semua rasa sakit itu untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak bisa tampak menderita begini. Mungkin,kalau Miku melihatku seperti ini,dia pasti akan menertawakanku sampai dia menangis karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miku suka boneka tidak?"

"Eh,?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa dia ingin memberi Miku hadiah? Di saat-saat Miku sedang mengalami kehancuran terbesarnya seperti itu? Dasar! Kau benar-benar brengsek,Len!

"Aku ingin memberi Miku sebuah boneka sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasihku padanya, aku juga ingin memberinya bunga krisan merah. Apa Miku suka?" Len menunduk dalam. Dari sela-sela kain kasa yang menutupi wajahnya, tampak rona merah yang membuatku semakin geram padanya. Ingin sekali aku menarik kerah bajumu dan berteriak bahwa Miku akan mati,Brengsek!

"Kenapa?"

Len menautkan alisnya, aku menggeram pelan. Nafasku sedikit memburu saat aku menahan luapan emosiku. Aku tidak bisa bertindak gegabah.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya. Atas semua yang dia berikan padaku selama ini. Oh, iya. Boleh aku tahu? Siapa pendonornya?"

Emosiku sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, aku harus bergegas kalau aku tidak ingin membuat Miku marah padaku karena sebuah insiden dokter yang memukul pasien sekaligus temannya. Cih, teman? Aku ingin sekali mengatakan kalau dia itu hanyalah manusia berengsek yang tidak tahu diri.

"Itu rahasia pihak rumah sakit. Maafkan aku, Len."

Len menghela nafas dengan berat. Tampaknya dia kesal. Setidaknya ini bagian kemenanganku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya,

"Aku harus pergi Len. Permisi."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan apapun darinya,aku bergegas keluar. Len sempat meneriakkan namaku beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku menggeram pelan sambil meremat data-data Len hingga kusut.

Kagamine Len. Kalau kau membuat Miku semakin hancur lebih dari ini, aku akan membunuhmu.

* * *

**Len POV**

(waktu di skip lebih cepat beberapa hari)

Besok.

Ya, besok adalah hari operasiku. Rasanya senang sekali. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menanti hari esok. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat dunia kembali. Dan aku harap,orang pertama yang aku lihat adalah Miku.

Ah, sebaiknya aku membuang pemikiran itu terlebih dahulu. Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah Rin. Selama ini,tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahuku mengenai keadaan Rin. Aku sempat penasaran dengan situasi itu,tapi mengingat kondisi psikis kami, aku jadi paham.

Tidak mungkin,kan,kalau seseorang yang sedang terguncang jiwanya,diberitahukan kenyataan yang jauh lebih pahit, hal itu pasti akan membuatnya semakin kehilangan hati nuraninya.

"Permisi!"

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar yang di ketuk dan suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi untukku. Pasti Kaito.

"Silahkan." Jawabku singkat sambil melempar selimutku dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Yo! Bagaimana kabarmu,Len?" Orang itu masuk ke dalam sambil di iringi bunyi berisik dari plastik. Pasti membawa persediaan es krim untuk begadang.

"Baik, kok. Kaito sendirian?" Aku melempar pertanyaan untuknya. Tapi, Kaito tidak segera menyahut. Aku juga tidak mendengar suara berisik dari plastik yang oh,Tuhan. Bisakah dia tidak membawa seplastik es krim tiap menjengukku?

"Len.."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya. Aku semakin bingung saat tiba-tiba Kaito berlari dan memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan punggungku basah,

"Kau menangis, Baka! Hapus ingusmu itu! Kau membuat bajuku kotor,tahu!" Aku mendorong tubuh Kaito ke belakang. Menjijikkan, itulah kata-kata yang ada di kepalaku saat ini.

"Menyingkir bodoh!" Aku mendorong tubuh Kaito dengan kakiku, dan..Binggo! kakiku mengenai wajahnya yang basah. Aku langsung merinding hebat dan mengusap-usapkan kakiku,yang bisa ditebak, di syal Kaito.

"Kalian berdua menjijikkan," aku mendengar suara orang lain di ruanganku. Mungkin Gakupo.

"Gakupo!" Tebakanku benar! "Len ingat suaraku,! Dia ingat!"

Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi Kaito saat ini. Menijijikkan, lagi-lagi kata itu yang ada kepalaku saat ini. Mungkin saat ini, Kaito sedang berlari dengan efek slow motion dan air mata yang tumpah ruah ke mana-mana. Oh,iya. Dan benda menjijikkan itu juga (ingusnya), pasti ikut terbang ke mana-mana. Aku harus meminta perawat untuk membersihkan ulang ruangan ini lagi. (karena baru saja dibersihkan)

Tapi, aku senang. Semuanya tetap bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Suara teriakan Kaito dan Gakupo memang sangat mengganggu. Tapi, aku bisa tebak. Kalau saat ini, sekalipun bertengkar, jauh di lubuk hati mereka, mereka tertawa.

Ya, aku harap. Saat ini, kau juga tertawa Miku..

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Miku.." Suara yang lirih dan rendah, memanggil nama Miku dengan penuh kasih sayang, sangat lembut, tapi justru diacuhkan oleh sang pemilik nama.

Pria yang memanggilnya hanya bisa terdiam sejenak. Air mukanya menunjukkan rasa sakit yang tertahan. Tidak,lebih dari itu. Yang paling terluka dari semua ini adalah dia. Dia mungkin bisa menyembunyikan semua itu dari orang lain, tapi tidak pada gadis yang satu ini. Wajahnya yang berubah, penuh rasa sakit, kecewa dan kemarahan. Betapa menyedihkannya dia saat ini. Apalagi saat gadis itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Miku! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengacuhkan keberadaanku saat ini! Tapi,untuk kali ini! Aku mohon! Dengarkan aku,Miku! Aku-"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan Mikuo. Semuanya sudah jelas." Gadis itu memotong pembicaraan Mikuo. Membuat pria itu langsung tercekat dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Miku.."

"Aku bahagia,Mikuo.."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Sangat, sangat lembut. Tidak seperti senyuman yang selalu diperlihatkannya selama ini. Ini berbeda. Terasa sedikit menyakitkan.

Angin berhembus perlahan. Melewati korden jendela yang tipis dan menyeruak masuk kedalam. Mencairkan suasana yang berubah tegang. Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Menatap orang-orang yang sedang bersantai di taman rumah sakit. Dan lagi. Dia tersenyum lagi.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Mikuo yang putih bersih. Membuatnya terlihat sangat mencolok. Dan di saat itu pula,gadis yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela itu terkikik geli. Wajah Mikuo semakin memerah. Buru-buru dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku bahagia,Mikuo.."

Gadis itu mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi. Wajahnya yang lembut di terpa angin senja yang hangat dan menyejukkan. Gadis tiu memejamkan matanya,menikmati sensai setiap sentuhan angin yang dirasakannya. Mikuo hanya bisa menatap wajah gadis itu dari tepi ranjang.

Tangannya bergetar pelan,tersirat keraguan di mata biru kehijauan Mikuo. Mikuo tersentak kaget,saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang sedang tertawa dengan sangat lembut. Angin berhembus perlahan,menerbangkan rambut toscanya yang di ikat twins tail seperti biasanya, kelopak bunga yang berguguran perlahan ikut masuk ke dalam dan menerpa wajah gadis itu. Menciptakan sebuah pemadangan yang langka, dan berarti juga perpisahan.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Mikuo. Sebuah senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya,membuat Mikuo tersentak kaget dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku bahagia,Mikuo.. Di saat-saat terakhirku, kau malah mau menemaniku di sini. Maaf,ya. Gara-gara aku kau jadi di marahi."

"Tidak. Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Selama ini, tidak ada hal lain, yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Yang bisa kulakukan, hanyalah selalu berpangku tangan padamu," Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Membuat gadis itu kebingungan dan berlari turun dari ranjang.

"Ada apa, Mikuo? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Gadis itu menggoyangkan bahunya perlahan. Menatap penuh cemas pada orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku terluka Miku.." Ucap Mikuo dengan sangat lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar malah.

"Siapa yang membuatmu terluka? Katakan padaku, Mikuo! Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun melukai keluargaku sendiri!" Gadis itu, Miku, dengan semangat yang berapi-api, berteriak nyaring dengan penuh tekad. Padahal, seharusnya yang di lindungi adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau."

Jawaban singkat dari pemuda itu membuat suara Miku tercekat. Dia sangat terkejut. Bingung akan kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Mikuo. Selama ini,dia selalu bertindak dengan sangat berhati-hati. Tentu saja,agar tidak membuat saudaranya itu cemas ataupun tersakiti.

"A-apa maksudmu,Mi-"

Hangat..

Rasanya hangat..

Mikuo memeluk erat tubuh Miku. Tubuh gadis itu yang sudah sangat rapuh, seolah-olah seperti boneka porselin yang selalu tersimpan dengan sangat baik,yang bisa saja hancur bila tersentuh,yang selalu terjaga ke elokannya, benar-benar identik dengan Miku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku…"

**TBC**

* * *

Fiuh…

Akhirnya selesai juga. Rasanya chapter 3 ini rada-rada aneh,ya.. Itu menurutku,sih.

Mungkin juga,karena banyaknya miss typo yang bertebaran. Maaf,ya! XD

Oh,iya. Aku juga mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang udah nge-review cerita gajeku.

Makasih..

Nah,aku juga mau minta maaf. Updatenya kelamaan. Gegara kena WB,sih..

Mungkin untuk chapter berikutnya begitu,*plakk!* Belum ada ide untuk chapter berikutnya.. hiksu… T^T

Tolong kritik dan sarannya,ah, jangan lupa,doanya..

Doakan supaya aku dapat pencerahan(?),

Amin..

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE…**


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh! Chap 4 update!  
Maaf, aku kalah telak diserang WB, jadinya lama,deh,  
nyahaha, XD

Tanpa banyak ngomong lagi, makasih buat yang udah review ceritaku yang gaje ini.

Makasih juga buat yang udah nyempet-nyempetin baca cerita ababil ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu,

Nah, kalau begitu, selamat membaca..

**RnR,Please!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Summary : "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk kalian semua. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahanku." "Tidak!Jangan lakukan itu,Miku!Kau bisa saja mati!"

Disclaimer : gag perlu tanya lagi vocaloid udah jelas-jelas punya crypton and Yamaha. kalo vocaloid punya saya,mungkin mereka sudah tinggal kenangan.. ho,ho,ho

**Warning :** **cerita jelek,abal,gag memenuhi EYD,hati-hati kalo baca, penuh typo gaje,kalo nekat baca,mending siap-siap m****ati****(?) don't like,don't read.**

* * *

**Just My Wrong**

Chapter 4

"A-apa maksudmu,Mi-"

Hangat..

Rasanya hangat..

Mikuo memeluk erat tubuh Miku. Tubuh gadis yang sudah sangat rapuh itu, seolah-olah seperti boneka porselin yang selalu tersimpan dengan sangat baik,yang bisa saja hancur bila tersentuh,yang selalu terjaga ke elokannya, benar-benar identik dengan Miku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku…"

"Mi…ku..o.."

Miku membelalakkan matanya lebar. Tangannya bergetar pelan, seluruh tubuhnya seakan lemas saat mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut adik kesayangannya itu. Gadis itu merasa kalau mungkin dia harus segera pergi ke tempat dokter lain untuk memeriksa keadaan telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu Miku," Mikuo mengulangi perkataanya dengan sangat jelas. Berbisik tepat pada telinga kanan Miku. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget untuk ke dua kalinya.

Hentikan!  
"Sangat mencintaimu,Miku." Mikuo mempererat pelukannya. Seolah-olah gadis itu akan menghilang dari dekapannya bila dia melepaskan pelukannya. Mikuo mengigit bibir bawahnya perlahan sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Miku yang khas.

"Hentikan!" Miku berteriak nyaring sambil mendorong tubuh Mikuo menjauh. Mikuo tersentak kaget. Matanya terus menatap Miku yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Miku.." Mikuo mengucapkan namanya lirih. Tampak ada nada penyesalan yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Jangan buat aku bimbang, Mikuo..! Aku mohon!" Miku berteriak lagi. Dia sedikit terisak-isak saat mengucapkannya. Miku merasakan ada aliran hangat yang melalui lekuk wajahnya. Dia bergegas menghapus alur-alur air itu dengan ujung bajunya.

"Maaf,.."  
"hentikan!"  
"Maaf.."  
"Aku mohon, Mikuo!"  
Mikuo tersentak kaget. Tidak biasanya Miku akan membentaknya seperti ini. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil menggenggam dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Dia terus menggumankan kata 'maaf' dengan lirih. Yang terdengar seperti bisikan angin semata.

"Mikuo.. Aku mohon.. Dengarkan aku.." Dengan segenap tenaga, Miku kembali berbicara. Mikuo menengadahkan kepalanya sesaat. Tidak ada niat dalam hatinya untuk melihat wajah Miku saati ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima cinta dari siapapun. Aku hanyalah sampah yang sedang mengais cinta dari orang lain. Orang sepertimu, akan jadi lebih baik kalau mengucapkan cinta pada orang lain. Bukan padaku." Miku meremas ujung baju baby doll rumah sakit yang di pakainya. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Gadis itu terlanjur rapuh. Bahkan, untuk menerima cinta lebih dari saudaranya sendiri pun tidak bisa.

"Miku.." Mikuo terhenyak mendengar perkataan tulus Miku. Dia sekarang sadar. Miku menaruh sedikit harapan pada Len dan Rin. Seperti dia sedang meraih rasi bintang kembar yang tak kan pernah bisa di raih. Miku menyayangi mereka lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Itulah kesimpulan dari semua tindakan gila Miku.  
"Saa, Mikuo… Sayounara.." Miku menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Mikuo sambil tersenyum lebar. Mikuo tersentak kaget, kekagetannya belum terhenti saat Miku melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.  
"Arigatou," Miku memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh dengan kesakitan.  
Tidak, Mikuo tidak boleh membalasnya. Semakin dia dekat dengan gadis itu, semakin terikat pula perasaanya dan hanya akan membuat gadis yang dicintainya semakin merasa terluka.

"Nah,Miku. Cepat bersiap-siap. Waktumu, hanya 3 hari."

Miku menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tampak bahu gadis itu sedikit bergetar. Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Mikuo semakin merasa sakit.

"Sayounara,Miku. Watashiwa,.. daisuki."

Aku merasakan cairan itu sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuhku. Merasuki setiap sel dan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, mengambil alih seluruh kesadaranku secara paksa. Ahh, inilah waktunya. Waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada setiap warna di dunia ini, waktu untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari rasa sakit semu ini. Walaupun untuk selamanya, setidaknya aku bahagia di saat-saat terakhirku.

Ya, itu benar. Aku ingin bahagia, walaupun di saat terakhirku sekalipun.

Dan Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa kau biarkan Mikuo menatapku seperti itu? Tatapan penuh belas kasih dan rasa iba yang membuatku sedikit muak. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menatapku seperti itu sebelum aku benar-benar kehabisan waktu. Tersenyumlah Miku, walaupun sulit, kau harus bisa tersenyum! Buatlah keajaiban Miku! Buatlah Mikuo rela melepaskanmu!

Oh, lihatlah! Mikuo tersentak kaget! Dia pasti tidak percaya, kalau disaat aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran, aku mempersembahkan senyum termanis yang kumiliki padanya.

Ah, terimakasih Tuhan. Di saat aku harus menutup mataku, aku masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum tulus padaku.

* * *

**Few weeks later**

"BaKaito, bisakah kau berhenti menarikku seperti ini?!"

Seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde dengan perban yang melilit matanya, berjalan dengan sedikit terseok-seok saat teman ber-muffer biru itu menariknya dengan paksa.

"Kau terlalu lama berjalan!" Pemuda biru yang menariknya, balas membentak. Dia tetap bersikukuh menyeret pemuda honey blonde itu secepat mungkin.

"Kaito!"  
Pemuda biru yang dipanggil Kaito tidak menyahut. Dia masih saja menarik paksa si honey blonde menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi dari awal yang baru.

"Nah, Len. Kita sampai."  
Kaito berhenti menarik tangan si honey blonde. Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri . Dia berjalan kesamping sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Len, membiarkan angin malam yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Len terdiam begitu saja. Belaian angin malam di musim semi ternyata terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Buktinya, untuk sekarang ini, dia sedang tersenyum kecil sambil merasakan setiap hembusan angin disekitarnya.

"Len, sudah waktunya."

Sebuah bisikan kecil muncul dari kanan Len. Len tesentak kaget lalu mengangguk mantap. Dia berdiri dengan gagah sambil memegangi perban di kepalanya. Membulatkan tekad dan mengumpulkan lebih banyak keberanian lagi dalam dirinya.

"Jangan kau paksakan kalau kau tak mampu."

"Aku mampu!" Len menjawabnya dengan sangat tegas. Membuat orang yang membisikkan setiap kata itu tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyum kepuasan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Len menarik perban itu perlahan, dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Membiarkan angin membawanya terbang bersama rasa sakit yang dia rasakan selama ini.  
Len menggerakkan kelopak matanya yang terasa kaku perlahan, tapi ternyata masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk memulai. Kepala Len berdenyut begitu dia mulai melihat, sekalipun itu cuma pemandangan samar yang tidak terbentuk sekalipun. Tapi Len tidak menyerah, dia menggerakkan kelopak matanya sekuat tenaga, perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata itu bergerak. Membuka seperti kuncup bunga yang perlahan, menampakkan warna biru teal yang indah.  
"Ugh!" Len mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya berdenyut lagi, pandangannya yang masih agak kabur menyulitkannya untuk tidak panik, langkahnya perlahan mundur kebelakang. Kaito menekan punggung Len dan mendorongnya perlahan sambil berbisik, 'semangat' pada Len.  
Len mengangguk mantap, dia mencoba membuka matanya kembali. Berusaha melihat warna yang nyaris dilupakannya selama ini. Pandangannya masih sama, pudar dengan siluet warna yang bercampur aduk tidak jelas. Membuatnya kepalanya berdenyut-denyut saat melihat warna-warna aneh itu.  
Oh, lihatlah! Len tersenyum lebar. Sebuah cahaya temaram lilin dapat ditangkapnya dengan jelas, sebuah warna pertama yang bagus. Len berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Hingga dia terperangah kaget akan apa yang ada dihadapannya,  
Cahaya itu, cahaya temaram dari puluhan lilin yang berjajar di sepanjang taman. Lampion –lampion ikan menggantung di dahan-dahan pohon. Bermacam-macam kembang api dinyalakan oleh seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan google di kepalanya. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda tersenyum sambil memainkan bola-bola cahaya warna warni ditangannya. Ah, dan juga si pria bersurai ungu, yang sedang tersenyum sambil memamerkan sebuah handycam ditangan kanannya.

Len membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan kebelakang, di lihatnya seorang pemuda bermuffer biru yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Tanpa disadarinya, buliran air mata kebahagiaan mengalir perlahan dari sudut-sudut mata Len. Dia berlari memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Len begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia, dia selalu tersenyum gembira sambil berlarian mengelilingi taman dan bermain dengan mereka semua. Tapi... Len terlalu naif. Ah, bukan hanya Len. Tapi, mereka semua dengan senyuman yang tampak memuakkan itu.

Mereka dengan bodohnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang penyusup diantara rimbunan semak-semak yang sedikit terkena cahaya lilin yang temaram itu. Sepasang mata dengan kilatan kebencian terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Sebuah mata yang penuh dengan kemarahan, kebencian, dan keinginan untuk balas dendam.

'Len Kagamine. Kau seorang pembunuh biadab!'

"Mana Miku-chan?"

Sebuah pertanyaaan polos yang berhasil membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget. Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka semua bungkam, bungkam dari kenyataan. Yang berarti, kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup mereka.

Wajah mereka memucat, begitu pucat seperti vampir, keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari pori-pori kulit mereka. Mereka semua terdiam. Len menatap wajah mereka satu persatu dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Mi..Miku-chan sedang ada urusan," Akhirnya, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda angkat suara. Len menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Ada urusan penting,ya? Sampai dia tidak ikut acara ini,.."  
Len menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Membuat mereka semua bernafas lega untuk sesaat. Tapi, entah darimana perasaan itu datang, sebuah semilir angin yang dingin melewati tengkuk mereka dan sebuah suara rendah yang berbisik pada mereka, membuat perasaan mereka sedikit kacau bercampur lega.

'terimakasih'

Ah, dan kini tampaknya mereka mulai ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah suara misterius yang begitu rendah dan dingin mengatakan terimakasih pada mereka. Bahkan, Kaito sempat berfikir kalau itu adalah suara hantu dari taman ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang pucat pasi itu dan matanya yang sedang menjelajah di setiap sudut-sudut taman yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Dia memang benar-benar bodoh.  
"Nah, Len." Ucap Luka sambil memecahkan keheningan. Len mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sedikit lesu. Tampak sebuah kekecewaan luar biasa yang terpancar dari mata tealnya. Membuat Luka merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Sekecewa itukah kau,Len?

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kembang api? Ini adalah malam pertamamu bisa melihat kembali, jangan sia-siakan momen ini, Len. Kau mau, kan?" Luka melanjutkan kembali perkataannya sambil berusaha tersenyum walaupun dengan sedikit rasa sakit yang terus menderu dadanya.

"Tapi.. aku mau melihat Miku-chan.."  
Diam.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara sumbu api yang terbakar dari kembang api di tangan seorang gadis berambut hijau. Benci dengan suasana seperti itu, Kaito yang sedari tadi lebih memilih diam, akhirnya turut bicara.

"Sudahlah,Len. Kau tahu sendiri,kan. Kalau Miku itu paling tidak suka dipaksa. Jadi, pahamilah sedikit posisinya. Mungkin dia memang sibuk, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mau datang. Aku yakin, Miku saat ini sedang tersenyum di tempat lain. Jadi, kau juga harus tersenyum,Len."

Sunyi. Tak ada satupun yang menyahut perkataan Kaito. Bahkan, Gumi, orang yang paling jenius di antara mereka pun, hanya menatap Kaito tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Apalagi Len dan Gakupo,kedua pemuda yang malang itu, yang selalu jadi korban kebodohan Kaito, merasa kalau mereka harus cepat-cepat menemui Mikuo untuk memeriksakan kondisi telinga mereka.

"Sial! Darimana kau dapat kata-kata sebijak itu, Bakaito!"

Gakupo berteriak nyaring, membuat semua pandangan yang awalnya terpusat pada Kaito kini tertuju padanya. Dengan tambahan sebuah death glare manis dari si gadis merah muda, berhasil membuat Gakupo menutup mulutnya kembali. Tapi, ternyata sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Gakupo yang sedikit terkatup. Sekalipun tanpa suara, itu bukan berarti bahwa Luka tidak mengetahuinya. Ditendangnya kepala bagian belakang pemuda itu dengan kerasnya hingga dia jatuh terjerembab di tanah.

"Pft, hahaha!"

Sebuah tawa yang renyah terdengar dari mulut Len. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Hangat..

Ya, terasa sangat hangat. Sebuah tawa yang sudah lama tidak dikeluarkannya. Membuat semua orang yang berada di sana merasa sangat bahagia. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gelap.. Semuanya menjadi gelap..

Tak ada lagi cahaya matahari yang selalu menyeruak di antara korden kamar. Tak ada lagi pemandangan musim semi yang indah di taman rumah sakit. Dan tidak ada lagi, sebuah senyum penyesalan yang selalu ditampakkan oleh seorang pemuda yang setia menemaninya dirumah sakit.

Ya, saat ini, gadis itu sedang dalam tidurnya yang lelap. Di sekeliling tempat tidurnya, terdapat banyak alat dan selang yang menjulur kesana kemari. Menyambungkan alat-alat aneh yang selalu menimbulkan bunyi 'bip' ke tubuh seorang gadis berambut tosca yang digerai itu.

Dia menggerakkan jarinya perlahan, pertanda bahwa dia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya semalaman, langsung bangkit dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada jari jemari yang dingin seperti es.

"Ohayou, Miku. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pemuda hanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu tulus. Membuat dada pemuda itu terasa sakit.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan terasa menyakitkan. Tapi kami..."

Pemuda itu memberikan jeda yang lama dalam perkataannya. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari dengan gelisah. Tampak sebuah keraguan yang besar dalam dirinya.

Tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus tersentak kaget, manakala dia merasakan genggaman di tangannya tiba-tiba mengerat. Gadis itu, sedang tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Seolah-olah sedang menyakinkan setiap tindakannya.

"Kami.. Butuh ginjalmu, Miku."

Sebuah perkataan lirih dan penuh kesakitan, tapi di sambut anggukan kecil dari gadis di hadapannya saat ini. Tidak tampak ada beban sedikitpun dalam gadis manis itu.

"Miku, sudah cukup. Hentikan, kau sudah kehilangan matamu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi kalau harus melakukannya."

Sebuah suara isak tangis terdengar samar-samar. Sang pemuda itu, sedang menangis dalam diam. Meratapi setiap tindakan gilanya. Mengambil setiap bagian tubuh kakaknya seolah-olah dia seperti memetik bungan liar di tepi jalan. Begitu menyesakkan.

"Hanya ginjal,kan? Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa hidup walau dengan satu ginjal saja, Mikuo."

"Tapi..."

"Mikuo, aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Apa kau mau menghentikanku sekarang? Tidak. Sudah terlambat. Lakukanlah."

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Suara isak tangisnya semakin keras dan begitu memilukan. Genggamannya semakin erat di tangan gadis itu. Seolah-olah tidak mau terlepas walau sedetik saja dari gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku yang lemah ini, Miku. Aku mohon, jangan mati. Tubuhmu sudah terlalu lemah setelah kami mengambil kedua matamu. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi... Jadi, Miku.. Aku mohon.."

"Mikuo, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Jadi, kalau aku sudah sembuh dan bisa bergerak sesuka hatiku, jangan pernah khawatir lagi padaku, oke?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Pemuda itu, hanya mampu menatap lemah pada wajah gadis dihadapannya saat ini. Begitu kuat dan tegar, tak ada perasaan sedih ataupun menderita, tidak ada sesuatupun yang mampu menghentikan langkahnya yang terus memilih maju.

"Aku ingin Mikuo selalu tersenyum untukku. Ah, aku juga akan selalu tersenyum untuk Mikuo,kok. Walaupun aku, sudah pergi jauh dari sisi Mikuo."

* * *

Akhirnya, chapter 4 selesai juga. Maaf untuk masa hiatus saya yang terlalu lama.

Dan terimakasih untuk semua orang yang mendukung saya sampai akhirnya chap ini berhasil ku selesaikan di saat aku sedang sakit.

Curhat sedikit nggak apa-apa,kan?

Nah, tanpa banyak bicara, saya menerima kritik dan saran dari anda. Flame juga tidak apa-apa,kok.

Siapa tahu bisa kujadikan acuan untuk memperbaiki fanfictku.

**RnR Pleasee...**


End file.
